


Bad Moon Rising: Part 8

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Bad Moon Rising [8]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Kylo returns to the hotel room after leaving you alone for a few hours, and you decide to confront him about your current situation.





	Bad Moon Rising: Part 8

The hotel room was dark and quiet when you stirred awake. You felt in a daze as your eyes acclimated to the pitch-black surroundings. You blinked hard a few times, trying to clear your vision. Your head ached, the alcohol partially to blame. Why were you awake?

A noise echoed from the living room of the suite - for perhaps the second time.   
“Kylo?” you voice attempted to call out. You swallowed hard, clearing your throat. Your body ached from sleep as you slowly pushed yourself up in the bed. The task proved difficult, the billowy cushions of the bed giving in to your movements. 

A door slammed heavily. “Kylo?” you called again, a little stronger this time. 

No response. You stayed in the bed, uneasy. 

A soft light flicked on in the adjacent room causing a shock to your dilated eyes. Squinting, you saw a dark, blurry figure rush by though the darkness of bedroom. 

“Kylo?”

“Go back to bed.” He kept walking, right past you towards the bathroom. 

“No. I want to talk.”

“I don’t,” he retorted without looking. 

You followed him into the bathroom, turning on the lights. 

“Oh, my god.”

The harsh white light of the bulbs illuminated every imperfection. Kylo was bloodied. Badly. He began to wash his hands, the water running pink rivers down the white porcelain. You stared at him in the mirror. His jaw tightened with anger. Hair stuck to his face in a few places, but mainly by his right temple, the source of most of the blood, though you really couldn’t tell exactly where it was coming from. You began to wonder how he even made it up to the room without causing a scene. 

You walked up behind him, slowly, while he was distracted with drying his hands, dabbing at his knuckles where the oozing hadn’t yet stopped.

It took everything you had to not just wrap the man in a hug. Seeing him like this was bizarre to you. Not that you’d ever seen anyone like this, at least not in person. You had never felt the need to care for anyone so strongly before. A man like him didn’t need any help, though, considering he’d likely been like this on multiple occasions. But you couldn’t help yourself. 

Your arm moved in slow motion as you cautiously placed a light hand on his shoulder. 

Kylo reared back quickly, spinning around and lifting his arm to break the contact. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

Tears burned threateningly beneath your eyelids. How could someone be so aggressive to a kind gesture? You wanted nothing more than to help him. 

“Kylo,” you pleaded. “You’re hurt.”

“No shit.” He turned back around to face the mirror, pushing his hair out of the way to assess the damage. 

“Let me help you, then.”

“I don’t need your help.”

You scoffed at him, trying not to get your feelings hurt. You thought back to when you met him. How he wouldn’t let you out of his sight without helping you, no matter how much you insisted. “Where have I heard that before?” You met his gaze in the mirror. 

He sighed heavily, and his shoulders slouched. Turning around again, he leaned against the bathroom counter. He was silent. 

“Let me clean you up,” you half-whispered, subconsciously afraid to startle him again. 

He stayed quiet, crossing his arms. He wouldn’t look at you. 

“Please,” you begged sweetly. 

He finally looked up at you, his eyes growing slightly wide at the sight. “What are you wearing?" 

Your face grew warm. You looked down to make sure you weren’t exposed and tightened the belt of the robe. "Do not change the subject.”

He eyed you up, and you couldn’t tell if the look on his face was hunger or anger. The state he was in made it difficult for you to properly read his expression. Either way, it tickled something in your gut. 

You walked up to the sink and began to run the water. “I have a lot of questions.” You paused, grabbing a towel and soaking it under the stream of warm water. Ringing the towel, you stood square in front of Kylo, looking up at him. “First of all, what the fuck is going on?”

Kylo groaned. “I said I didn’t want -”

“That’s too bad,” you interrupted. “We’re talking.” You reached down and grabbed one of his hands, raising it up laying it in your palm. His fingers spilled over the sides of your hand as you assessed the damage. “Jesus,” you whispered. His knuckles were busted, each one of them. 

You tilted your head up to look at him. He was biting his lip, eyes cast towards the ceiling. You had never seen him so vulnerable before. Even the last time you saw him - at his house - he’d shown more composure than this. 

You looked back down, slowly starting to wipe away the damage at his wounds. Curiosity made all of the questions come to your mind at once, but you suddenly didn’t want to bombard him. You were already being a little harsh. You needed to win him back, not push him away. 

“Am I hurting you?” you asked. 

“No.” He looked down at you, happy you were preoccupied. He watched your delicate hands, pristine hands - nothing like his - work slowly around his own. “I managed to do that all by myself.”

You paused, assessing his hand and trying to figure out how to respond. You decided not to. “Other hand." 

It was silent for a few minutes, except for the occasional sigh of defeat or embarrassment from Kylo’s lips. He squirmed on the edge of the counter trying to get comfortable. 

"Alright. Now. That pretty face of yours.” You didn’t mean to say if that way. You smiled sheepishly, heat rising in your cheeks, trying to play it off as a joke. Gazing upon his features, you avoided eye contact as best you could. “I need more light.” You gently turned him to face the mirror as you hopped up to take a seat on the counter, dangling your legs over the edge. The height difference between the two of you was a little less severe now. 

Your shaky fingers pushed back his hair from his face careful not to pull too hard. The wound on his temple had stopped bleeding; it wasn’t too fresh. However, the dried blood concealed it, making it hard to see what happened. 

You worked slowly, delicately, half afraid to hurt him, half unsure of what it was that you were even doing, why you were caring for him. You weren’t dating Kylo; in fact, last time you’d checked it was quite the opposite. The more you thought about it, the more confused you became at the status of your… what? Relationship? Friendship? Were you even friends? 

You decided to speak. Just a simple question, to get the conversation moving from a dead stop. 

“What happened here?” Your tone was a little harsher than you’d wanted it to be, but empathy clearly wasn’t getting you anywhere.

“Pistol-whipped.”

You grimaced, glad Kylo was looking away. “You weren’t shot.” It was a statement, not a question. It was relief. 

“He ran out of ammo. I didn’t.”

The way Kylo tensed up suddenly electrified the air, like all of a sudden you could feel the danger he had been in. You shivered with anxiety. 

“This isn’t because of you. In case you were wondering.”

You continued working on his wound, casually, acting like you weren’t completely shaken up. “It’s none of my business, then.”

“It was just a job for Snoke, for my boss,” he continued. “It was a little more involved than I’d anticipated.”

You remained silent, preoccupied with cleaning his face, though not really. 

A sigh came from his chest, exasperated. You felt how badly he wanted to say something, he just couldn’t find the words. 

“Hux, though. _That_ is about you.”

You froze. You never expected him to be so blunt, not that any of his previous behavior had led you to believe otherwise. 

You bit nervously on your lip, not wanting to prod any further. True, you had asked for answers. You wanted to know what was going on. But now, knowing you were involved - instead of just theorizing that you were - somehow changed it for you. That was all you needed to hear. 

Kylo didn’t move away, though you had stopped working on his face. He stayed put. His eyes, though nearly even in height with yours now, didn’t look up. 

“Hux’s dad used to work for Snoke. Years ago. When his dad died, Hux essentially took his place. But now he thinks the job is his damn birthright. Snoke let him go, after he shot at me last week. I should have ended him then.” Kylo slammed a first into the counter just to your right. “Because now he’s coming after you. I guess he got jealous. I don’t fucking know. He knows he can’t come after me again if he wants any chance at getting his job back. So I guess you’re the revenge he wants.”

You were stunned, silent. You didn’t know what you’d expected him to say, but that wasn’t it. Something wasn’t sitting right with you. Then it clicked. “Why does he care, though? We’re not….”

“He doesn’t know that we… weren’t together. Anymore.”

“Oh.”

“So, you’ll stay here - tonight - and I’ll settle up things with Hux. That way he won’t come after you anymore. Then… then, you can go.”

You felt your next words bubbling up, nothing stopping them. But you were drunk with exhaustion, and you were going to say it no matter how much you shouldn’t have. 

“But… I don’t want to go.”

Slowly, you raised a hand to the right side of his face, careful to avoid the battered places. He didn’t move away, but he still wasn’t close enough for you, his hips held back by the counter. You slid nearer to the edge, trying to ignore how the robe began to slide up your thighs. The marble felt like ice against your bare skin.  

You gently raised his chin in your hand. “Look at me.”

“I can’t.”

You opened your mouth to speak, but you didn’t have anything to say this time. 

“I can’t fucking do this. Did you not hear a word I just said?” He pulled away from your touch and stormed off into the bedroom.

The expression on your face fell. Your entire body went limp, like all the energy you had was sucked out of you at once. 

As much as you wanted to stay seconds ago, now you wanted nothing more than to leave. You felt unwanted. You /were/ unwanted. 

With the little will you had left, you hopped off the counter and moved to close the bathroom door. Kylo appeared out of nowhere, slapping his hand on the door to keep it from closing. “What are you doing?”

“I’m getting dressed. So I can leave and go home.”

Kylo shook his head. “You can’t leave. Not yet,” he said. His tone was matter of fact. 

You huffed. “Well, I certainly don’t want to be stuck here with you.” 

“Stuck? Oh, yes, this is all a real inconvenience for you, isn’t it? Being protected. Not getting killed.” He was angry, defensive even. 

You stepped up closer to Kylo, trying to ignore his looming presence. You poked a finger into his chest. “ _You_ are the one who brought me here. You’re the one who helped me with my car. Asked me on a date. _You_ are the one who kissed _me_. Do not act like this is my fault. Especially this part.”

You weren’t sure where your courage came from, but you were glad for it. You wanted to tell him how you felt about this. It was all so strange, so surreal, to be in a situation like this. Your emotions showed it, your mind getting tugged back and forth with each word he spoke. 

Kylo’s eyes almost seemed to change color in his anger. You had seen him upset before. Worried, maybe. But never this angry. He breathed in heavy gasps, his shoulders heaving from the exertion. 

“I’m trying,” he breathed, “to protect you, Y/N. Just let me do that.”

“I don’t see why you care so much!” You felt your feet flex, trying to artificially adjust your height to meet Kylo’s. To appear a little more forceful, give your words some weight. “Just let me go. It’s not like you want to be with me anyway!”

Kylo’s hooded eyes were dark. He took one deep breath, steadying himself before speaking. His voice was low again. “That could not be any further from the truth." 

You furrowed your eyebrows at him. The mixed messages were going to kill you. "What are you talking about?”

You couldn’t quite hear the next words out of his mouth, with how quickly and softly he’d spoken them. But you were pretty sure he’d said, “Fuck it.”

Suddenly, you began to experience something your mind had failed to completely recall. You immediately remembered why you had fallen so hard for Kylo, why it had hurt so badly to walk out of his house that night.

His hands snaked around your body, one around your waist, one in your still-damp hair, pulling you close to him. Very close. His lips melded with yours quickly but lovingly. It was passionate. For a moment, you were stunned, unmoving. The roller coaster of a night was catching up with you, unsure of anything that was happening. But this was something you were sure of. 

You parted your lips, allowing him passage. His tongue ventured past your lips, and you welcomed it. Your heart fluttered violently, and you felt faint. It felt as if you were falling over, and it took you a moment before you realized you were actually moving. Kylo had lifted you up and was moving you though the bedroom. Your lips never parted from his.  

Soon, you felt the softness of the bed against the back of your legs and your knees buckled beneath you. Was this actually happening?

Kylo leaned into you, gently pushing you down. Once your back met the bed, his mouth worked its way to your neck, his lips sucking and his teeth dragging delicately across your skin. You inhaled a deep, hitched breath. 

Your body tensed, preparing for Kylo’s weight on top of you. But he was gentle, propping himself upon the bed around you. You felt teased momentarily; your body ached for him, and you knew he felt that. But the way he looked into your eyes after he pulled away from your neck, you knew it was something else. He was holding back for himself. 

“Kylo,” you breathed, his name barely escaping your lips. 

He sighed and placed his forehead in the crook of your neck. His voice was muffled. “I want you. But I just don’t want you to get involved in this.”

You laughed, which surprised you as much as it surprised Kylo. He lifted his head and looked at you. “I’m currently hiding out from the mob. I’m fairly involved at this point, wouldn’t you say?” you asked. 

“Are you sure you -”

“I’m sure,” you interrupted, raising a hand to his face a pushing his hair behind his ear. 

A smirk appeared on Kylo’s face, and in his eyes you saw the same emotion you’d seen earlier. It was much easier to place in this context: hunger, lust. A growl left his throat as he took your face in his hands, finally lowering his body onto you, his full lips crashing against yours.

Even behind the heavy curtains of the hotel room, you noticed the faint hint of sunlight before you both finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @ TheIndifferentDroid.  
> (Part 9 is currently in progress as of July 4th.)


End file.
